Forum:Wikia Teams
So the idea has been going around for a while that we should have certain teams to divide up projects for the wiki. What a team would be is a group of 5-10 editors who are given a certain task. These people share a forum with their team name, and whenever a task is added to the forum, these people can see the problem, discuss it, and put it into action. For example, say there is a "Chapter Summaries" Team. A new chapter comes out, and the people from that team immediately go out and start adding character history summaries, arc summaries, and chapter summaries. Any problems that the editors face while writing these are asked on the forum and thought over by the other members of the group. Just to clarify, being in a team does NOT mean that an editor can only do one type of edits. It just improves coordination and communication, and helps to increase consistency. Some team ideas that I have heard are the aforementioned Chapter Summaries Team, an Episode Summaries Team, Images Team, Template Team, Character Stub Team, etc. This is an idea in progress, so any recommendations or criticism are welcome. 21:02, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Discussion I fully support this. It would help with productivity and give a "fun' sense to editing (not that it's boring now). 22:11, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I support, as well. I didn't come here to paint eachother's nails like girls at a slumber party - I came here to kick your ass. If you have something to say, you can say it while I'm cutting you to pieces! (talk) 22:18, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I support this as well. The images team could be split into Manga/Anime divisions as well, with one unbiased team leader to help with manga vs. anime wars. 22:22, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Damn it PX, you beat me to it. I was going to start this forum as well~! Oh well, onto the ground work then. ---- 'Proposed Groups' I think we should start with only a couple of groups, and see if this idea can be used effectively by the community here. Depending on how well it goes, we could introduce more specialised factions. And just so we're clear, being a part of one group does not restrict you from editing the content of another's. It also doesn't mean anybody outside of your group cannot contribute. 'Image Project' As JSD mentions above, the image project should be split into two divisions. One focused on anime, and one on manga. Each division should have their own leads, while the Image Project should have an overseer of these divisions. We're all aware of the anime vs. manga conflicts this site has to endure, so the overseer should be seen as a managerial position, someone who coordinates the anime and manga leads to avoid conflict rather then actively contribute content. I also suggesting merging my gif forum with this group. Responsibilities * To ensure all images are to a high standard of quality. * To ensure all images are described, sourced, licensed and categorised appropriately. * To identify articles in need of new, or updated images and list them. 'Summaries Project' Also in dire need of help is a lot of the manga and anime articles, where they are either lacking quality summaries or (particularly the middle area of the series) lacking summaries entirely. Responsibilities * To write accurate short and long summaries of new chapters and episodes. * To ensure all links within the summaries are properly done. * To identify chapters or episodes in need of summaries and list them. 'Grammar Project' This one is self explanatory, the community writes up an article, accidentally puts a little Engrish in there and it's this project's job to come in and fix it. *Please note that (as far as I am aware) we are not locked into American or British English, so things like colour and color are currently not considered mistakes.* Responsibilities * To ensure articles are written to a quality standard of American English. * To identify articles in dire need of a grammar check and list them. ---- As for things like who will actually lead or participate in such groups, I feel that people should be given the chance to nominate themselves. If there's only one nomination then you get the lead, if there is a contest however then administrators and roll backers should vote for who gets the lead, and anybody else can then work as assistants. And if people really want to we can come up with cool names for the projects and positions, you know give it a novelty feel. 00:15, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :I don't really understand why we would have separate manga and anime image teams. I understand the different methods of acquiring each one, but most edit wars are caused by users who disagree between the two. Shouldn't it be one solid group instead of two squabbling ones? 02:33, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't mean to suggest they'd be completely separate teams. I'm just aware that there are users who are very skilled in acquiring HQ manga images, and others who are more suited for acquiring anime. They'd be the kind to lead a group like this, but because of the fights we go through I feel it'd be better to have a project lead that would act kind of like a judge to settle any disputes between the two sides. So instead of having a lead whose biased to anime, or biased to manga we can have someone who is open to both and will pick the best option if disputes arise. 02:47, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Uh, Kuro... You might wanna see this: Forum:Manual of Style#English Language Poll. 03:21, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ...that went to poll? Oh, good. American English... and of course everyone who actually voted were Americans. Lovely. Well I guess the Grammar Corner shall be dealing with that then. 06:12, November 7, 2012 (UTC) l think Kuro's teams are good. Any opposes..? 23:29, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I think we should also have a Policy and Standard team on here. I won't go in too much details about it, but it enforce the rules of the wiki and so on, but they are not admins. Basically, the team can deal with minor incidents, such as edit wars, and so on. I'm horrible at explaining stuff >_> 23:35, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, one team l want to add is the Referencia Project, the responsibilties are simply referencing the hundreds of unreferenced pages. 23:40, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Those are both good ideas, and I was wanting to implement them as well. But like I said at the start of my first post, it'd be best that we only start with a couple of groups and see if the community can actually work with them before making this a full-scale project. Right now it's a very free-for-all mindset we have here, so I'm worried if we try and introduce organised groups there may be some resistance (outside of this forum). 00:36, November 11, 2012 (UTC) We also need a group that can code templates. Some of the templates are outdated or not functioning as they should be. Maybe not that they do the actual templates, but rather keep them as effective as possible, like templates for templates, instead of hundreds of similar templates each filled with wiki code. Also, this is totally unrelated, but I saw on the MediaWiki:Uploadtext that animations aren't allowed in devil fruit articles? Is this outdated now? Anyway, I like this whole idea. It will increase the consistency of the wiki and probably resolve lots of edit wars. I guess I'd be one of the image guys if I ever were to be in a group then. If it cuts down on the number of people involved in arguments, then sure. 20:48, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright, it seems like most people are down with this idea. So how are we gonna proceed and organize the teams? We also still need to decide on team leaders. If nobody objects, I would be happy to be that one person who overseers images and helps with manga/anime conflicts. I'm not really one to edit war with people, and when I see anime/manga conflicts, I usually step in to help resolve them. I created (or helped create) a couple templates for images ( , ), and I've also gone through every image in Category:Portraits in order to help resolve the problems mentioned in Forum:Double Portraits. So I'm experienced with the organizational side of images here. My internet is not really good enough for me to download HQ anime images, but I can still get manga images just fine. I guess my main point is that I would be willing and able to do the organizational shit to keep the image team busy. I don't know how the team leaders will actually be decided yet, but I just wanted to get that out there now, I guess. Also, if this stuff proves to work, and we start to expand the projects, there are some efforts that could be done with two teams. For example, the image team and the references team could work together for all those hundreds of Category:Images with No Source Provided, since that task could be done by either one of the two teams. 00:49, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I also would be able to be the team leader of images. I upload images of both kinds and can definitely help to settle the edit wars between them. 01:04, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I support JSD to be the image lead. Gal, I know you're very capable of acquiring high quality images, but in conflicts for anime vs. manga you more often lean towards anime. That's why if JSD becomes the head lead, I wouldn't mind you being the lead of anime images and leaving it to JSD to sort out any issues due to his reasonable and unbiased nature. As for organising the pages, I believe we should create pages for these (not forums where they can be either lost or forgotten in light of newer topics), and have a section on the navigation bar which leads directly to the projects for anybody to access. Each page should have a short introduction, followed by a list of active members/volunteers and the rules and goals of the group written in detail. Then if people feel it's necessary, we could also list all articles in need of improvement of that particular group (like Usopp needing more/higher quality images or Robin's page need a grammar check). I'm drawing a lot of inspiration from how the Bleach Wiki has this setup organised, as can be seen here or here. Fairy Tail Wiki also has a similar way of doing things, so I'm confident this can work. 01:28, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I guess I can sign up for the grammar team. It's what I've been doing most here anyways, on my old and new account. Hope you take this into consideration. Listen up...I'm a guy who thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants, soooo...I guess I gotta get some. (talk) 01:29, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Actually Kuro, I'm pretty equally sided lately. I only will revert back to anime if it's definitely better. 01:44, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Should we like create polls to get things started? I could make it easier and just dole out leadership positions. And no, I wouldn't just make them random, those of you about to ask. 01:55, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Considering there's only one option provided and everyone appears to be in agreement, a poll isn't necessary right now. If you're referring to who leads the image project, only administrators and roll backers should be voting for the competing nominees. 01:56, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Makes more sense for DP to decide these. These people don't have power over others, so I support it. 01:58, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, this is fine with me. Admin appointments make sense here. Just consult with the other admins, since they are also active editors who would be affected by this. 02:00, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree that DP and Yata and the future admin should be the ones to decide who are the leaders. At least, we won't argue over who would be the leader of this and that. 02:02, November 12, 2012 (UTC) And Gal, I just see the position of complete image lead as more of an administrative thing. I see a large portion of my time being spent just going through image categories and marking shit for others. Keep in mind at top "edit-whore" speed it still takes me at least 40 mins to properly categorize, source (or mostly add the "No Source" template) and categorize 200 images. I just think with your abilities in gathering images, which are among the best on the wiki, your time is better spent on actually getting images as the "Anime team" leader. You have all the know how for where to get Raws too. Let me take the clerical stuff off your hands and we'll get shit done faster. 02:04, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Well... sure, I guess. 02:09, November 12, 2012 (UTC)